1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-recording apparatus, an information-recording method, an information-reproducing apparatus, an information-reproducing method, and an information-recording medium, which are suitably applicable to a video recording and reproducing apparatus for home use or business use, for reproducing digital information from a tape recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a video recording and reproducing apparatus for recording digital information, such as video data and audio data, in a tape recording medium for home use or business use and reproducing the digital information from this tape recording medium has been often used. A cassette having a magnetic tape wound around its reel is mounted on such a video recording and reproducing apparatus. Multiple recording magnetic heads (herein after, referred to as “recording heads”) record digital information in a magnetic tape. Video data and audio data are recorded as digital information in the magnetic tape. Multiple reproducing magnetic heads (herein after, referred to as “reproducing heads”) reproduce the video data and audio data recorded in this magnetic tape.
According to a mapping example of video data Dv and audio data Da in a conventional system, the following problems remain unsolved.
If an attempt is made to record in a tape recording medium digital information on left and right frames for three-dimensional display, which is acquired by shooting an object from the left and right at the same time. Or if an attempt is made to reproduce the digital information on the left and right frames for three-dimensional display from that tape recording medium, it is difficult to make digital information on the left and right contiguous frames for three-dimensional display compatible with digital information on a contiguous right frame or digital information on a contiguous left frame.
Therefore, it is difficult to reproduce digital information on a contiguous right or left frame for three-dimensional display by a general image display device without having an additional special image display function.